Saving the Fire
by Ezaria
Summary: Ace stared at it, contemplating whether or not to consume the Mera Mera no Mi. Submerged in water, they sink like a stone. If he fell into the ocean, would anyone save him? One Shot. No Pairings.


Author's Note: This has been on my mind for a couple of weeks now. I always wondered what Ace was thinking when he ate the Mera Mera no Mi. I honestly don't know if this idea is original or not even though I've read quite a lot of One Piece fanfics. If you know someone with a similar story, please tell me. I will credit them somehow.

This One Shot is also to make up for not being able to update my main fanfic, Skylit Ocean Fireflies. I'm terribly sorry to readers but the next chapter might take a while. Honto ni gomennasai!

Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine and never will be.

* * *

A round fruit with fiery swirls adorning its bright orange surface sat in the hands of the captain of the Spade Pirates. His dark eyes stared at it, contemplating whether or not to consume it. Next to his orange cowboy hat on the bed, a thick hardcover book he borrowed from a crew mate was flipped open at a certain page. On the yellow stained paper, a sketch of a similar looking fruit was drawn in ink alongside bold letters. The Mera Mera no Mi. And it was now in the hands of Ace.

It would definitely provide him with overwhelming power, giving him the power to beat up future enemies on his journey. Strength was very important to him on this rough unforgiving sea. He wanted to defeat everyone and be known across the world as a proof of his existence.

Yet, he hesitated.

* * *

He was barely tall enough to reach the rounded table in the crowded bar. Three men were downing their alcohol in big gulps, often interrupted by their slurred insults. Insults directed at the man Ace was unfortunate enough have as a father.

"If Roger had a child?" One of the men repeated in amusement, guffawing loudly, "If Roger had a child, no one would save the demon spawn if he drowned in the ocean!"

The other two at the table joined in his laughter at the snide remark he made.

Despite the noisy atmosphere, Ace heard them clearly, every single word. The bangs of his unkempt hair fell over eyes filled with anger, fists clenched till the knuckles turned white. He trembled with uncontrollable rage. With a sudden leap, he swung a foot at the nearest of the trio, watching at their eyes widened in shock as their drinking buddy was sent crashing into the wall with a footprint indented on his bruised face.

Ace didn't stop there; beating up those that badmouthed his existence was an outlet to vent his frustrations against the world.

Would no one really save him?

* * *

Thin arms flailed in the air as he thrashed about in the river. With every passing second, he found it harder to keep his head above water. His body sank like a hammer, the water paralyzing him as he sank to its depths. His eyes were turned to the sky hindered by the crystal clear water as his vision darkened.

A strong hand gripped onto his wrist and he felt his body being pulled against the currents. A weak smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he let himself be pulled to safety.

Eyelids fluttered open as he coughed out the water in his lungs. A pair of worried eyes framed by shaggy raven black hair stared down at him.

"Ace!" The younger dark haired boy sat up, a wide grin on his face, "I'm so glad you are here. Thanks for saving me."

"Stop falling into the river!" Ace retorted in an angry tone as he crossed his arms over his chest, replacing the concern for his younger brother on his freckled face.

But deep inside, his heart felt warm upon hearing Luffy's sincere words.

Devil fruit users needed someone to save them. Ace didn't want to think about what if he had eaten one. Perhaps no one would save him...

* * *

Ace had been very careful during fights across pirate ships. Letting loose his fire at the enemy as he leaped high into the air, he timed his landing perfectly. Not once had he fallen into the ocean ever since he ate the Mera Mera no Mi.

The advantages far outweighed the disadvantages. Besides, with a bit of creativity, he learnt how to manoeuvre himself with sudden bursts of fire to alter his trajectory. Having the ability to wield fire helped him greatly, and he never once regretted his decision to eat the Devil Fruit.

Not until he was defeated by Whitebeard and brought onboard his ship...

* * *

The old man was laughing loudly with a bowl of sake in his large hand. He sat in his usual seat overlooking the entire deck ahead, tubes linked to drips connected to him as always. The rest of the crew sat around the deck drinking merrily to their heart's content. Everyone was way too relaxed even though they knew he was onboard.

He was supposed to be a threat to Whitebeard's life! Ace tightened his grip on the large axe, gritting his teeth in anger. This was going to be his fiftieth attempt on Whitebeard's life.

Creeping along the hallways with silent footfalls, he kept his back against the walls. The interior of the Moby Dick was almost empty during parties, making it easier for him walk out in the open with a weapon and killing intent written all over his face.

Ace paused at the doorway. Whitebeard was just up ahead and nobody had noticed him approaching yet. It was now or never. He sprinted out of the corridor, bringing the axe over his shoulder. Pushing himself off the floorboards, he swung the axe down with all the strength he could muster at the back of his broad neck.

However, a large fist struck him in the side, tearing the axe from his hands. Ace didn't have time to register his surroundings as he flew overboard at an alarming speed. The ship was now too far away, even with his flames he wouldn't be able to get onboard again. Panic found its way into his heart as he fell into the deep waters with a loud splash.

The water looked so blue and clear at the surface, glimmering in the sunlight. It had been a long while since he had seen the ocean underwater. This time it was not a welcoming sight. His limbs felt like dead weight and he was struggling to stay conscious. No matter how much he struggled, longing for some oxygen, he just kept sinking deeper. The water surrounding him gradually turned a darker shade of blue with each passing second.

_Darn it! And I had been so close... _Heavy eyelids shut themselves to the world as he let the ocean current carry him away.

Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm pulling him in the opposite direction until they broke the surface of the water.

The next thing he knew, he was coughing up a lot of the sea water he had inhaled. A hand was on his back helping him into a sitting position. When his mind finally cleared, his eyes darted around only to focus on a man with brown hair styled into a pompadour. Although his hairdo was coming undone slightly and his clothes were dripping wet as well, there was worry and concern in his eyes, as well as a hint of amusement.

Not far behind him, another man with a tuff of blond hair on top of his head watched him out of the corner of his eyes.

"How—?" Ace began to ask in disbelief.

Getting back onto his feet unsteadily, water from his soaking wet clothes seeped into the already darkened areas of the floorboards.

"You fell overboard," Marco simply said. Although he still had a bored expression, concern was evident in his voice.

"But why? I was trying to kill your captain just a short while ago! Why did you rescue me?!" Ace replied, his voice laced with bitterness and slight embarrassment.

Thatch's eyes widened slightly, however, a kind smile spread across his face, "Because that's what people should do. If someone is drowning, you'd naturally want to save them. Isn't that just human nature?"

"Devil Fruit users depend on regular folk to save them when they fall into the ocean; in turn the regular folk depend on them for their fighting power," Marco added, "That's what nakama are for."


End file.
